


Secrets of Montana

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Case Fic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), RST, Small Towns, UST, X-Files Revival Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Post-IWTB. Several months after Mulder is exonerated, a peculiar case leads them to a small town in Montana where local residents are convinced a ghost is in their midst. With the help of some old friends, circumstances end up leading them to a seven-year-old boy named Jackson who might be at the center of it all.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Comments: 40
Kudos: 60
Collections: X-Files Case File Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2007/gifts).



> This is for Rachel, (Red) whose prompt was: AU. Paranormal happenings in small-town Montana. Residents are convinced it's a ghost. M&S question the town and end up focusing on a 7 yr old named Jackson as curiosities & strange circumstances surround him, happy & healthy as he is. All none the wiser but Scully feels drawn to him. I have had such a great time writing this and it was such a blast writing for you again this year, I hope you enjoy it! :) Many thanks to Jeri @fragilevixen and Leia @AweburnPhoenix for the beta!! :)

Stevensville, Montana

January 19th, 2008

9:21 PM

A group of five seven-year-old children sat huddled together, underneath a protective layer of a queen-size sheet. A young, crimson-haired, and blue-eyed boy pointed his flashlight at the circle of boys and girls huddled together beside him in the makeshift fort.

“Would you rather be tickled by a vampire or licked by a werewolf every single day?”

“Ewww, Jack, you’re SO Spooky,” a blonde haired girl across from him replied.

He answered her with a small chuckle. 

“Tickled. If a werewolf licks you, doesn’t that mean you become one?!” A boy on the other side of the fort replied, rubbing his arms.

“That’s only if you’re bitten, you dork,” a third boy chimed in.

A collective “oooh” filled the small tented quarters.

Jackson smiled at the brown-haired boy across from him. “Kyle is correct. You’d need to be bitten, or born to werewolf parents,” he explained.

“Leslie, it’s time for bed,” a gruff voice called, startling them from outside the room.

The group of children exchanged disappointed glances with each other before the door swung open and the lights turned on. Jackson watched as Leslie exited the fort and he couldn’t help but notice her sudden change in demeanor.

Leslie’s father was a tall, gruff looking man with piercing blue eyes and five o’clock shadow as he stared down upon them. “Come here and brush your teeth,” he all but ordered before addressing the rest of the room. “Lights out, kids.”

The kids quickly disbanded into their sleeping bags and Jackson watched as Leslie retreated from the room with her father, her previously calm bearing quickly vanishing.

She had been gone for at least thirty minutes and he stared at the nightlight as an odd feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. 

“ _Daddy does things to me, things that don’t feel right.”_ She confided in him one day after showing up at school with bruises on her arms and legs. 

“ _What about your mom?_ ”

Leslie, shaking and shivering, looked at him with a tear-filled gaze. “I _can’t talk about it, he said he’d hurt me if I did._ ”

“Jackson,” Kyle Goldman whispered through the darkness, startling him. He couldn’t decide whether he was more relieved or annoyed from the distraction.

“Yeah?” he said, peeking further out of the sleeping bag. At that point, he was sure Leslie had at least been gone for forty-five minutes.

“Where’s Leslie?”

Jackson sat up, peering around the darkroom of sleeping bags that included his sleeping friends before his eyes adjusted to meet the gaze of his friend Kyle. “I don’t know.”

“She’s been gone a while,” he said with a pause. “You know, her dad gives me the creeps. Like you’re Spooky, but her dad is creepy.”

Jackson nodded as he pushed himself into a seated position. “I’m going to go check on her,” he said. He liked Kyle. Kyle was like him... different. He could sense it even though they didn’t talk about it.

Kyle nodded. “Okay.”

Jackson quietly eased his way out of the sleeping bag and tiptoed out of the room. The bedroom door was just slightly ajar and it seemed the whole house was blanketed in darkness, the outside lights being the only exception. 

The deafening silence sent a shiver down his spine as he approached the staircase and peered down. He was about to take the first step when he heard a sudden rush of movement from below and two figures suddenly came into view.

The first one he was certain was Mr. Davis, he could easily make out his sleek silhouette followed by one much smaller. Leslie.

He sank onto the first carpeted step of the staircase, holding onto the wrought iron bars of the staircase. He swallowed as he watched the scene unfold below him followed by a whimper. 

“Stop,” he could hear Leslie’s cry. “I don’t want to, Daddy.”

His grip tightened on the bars as he wedged his face between them to get a better look. Something wasn’t right, he knew that in his gut. Her father’s voice tone and body language weren’t right. 

Mr. Davis had grabbed Leslie’s arm, tightly as she struggled against him. At that moment, Jackson was filled with indescribable rage as he watched the scene unfold, his blood boiling in his veins as he struggled to remain silent.

A crackle followed by the sound of shattering erupted throughout the house, shaking the modern two-story as if they suddenly lived on a coastal fault line instead of the rural tornado climate they were in. The sound of Leslie’s ear-splitting cry followed it as glass particles flew through the air and he could hear the terrified voices of his friends in the bedroom nearby. He squeezed his eyes shut against the commotion. When he reopened them moments later, he felt a shiver of cool air against his skin coming from where the windows once were and his gaze met a sea of glass that littered the floors below him.

\-------

  
  


Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital

Washington D.C. 

May 21st, 2008

11:21 PM

Today was a day like no other and it never failed to hold her emotionally hostage year after year. Dr. Dana Scully could hear the echoes as her heels clicked against the tiled hallway floors, her thoughts clouded as she passed the bustle of people, patients, doctors, and families. She’d been recently taking on patients with genetic abnormalities, in particular, Proteus syndrome, a little boy with tissue overgrowth that involved all three embryonic lineages, and Pitt-Hopkins syndrome, a little girl who struggled with severe developmental delay, sleep apnea, and hyperventilation. Taking on these particular children as patients, with her background, seemed to be a way for her to make up for her own lack of courage in standing by William. 

She would be forever thankful that her son was born happy and healthy, but she feared his abilities. Jeffrey was insistent that the magnetite he was injected with would hinder his abilities and keep him safe, but what if that wasn’t true? What if he was just like these children, facing experiment after experiment because his parents weren’t sure what’s wrong with him?

_I'll kill you if you touch my baby._

_What did you do to him?_

_He didn't have a choice to come into this life. I don't have a choice about what he is or was... but I do have a choice about the life my son will have…_

_... And shouldn't I choose that he never have to be afraid of anyone or anything? And can I ever really even promise him that?_

Her throat constricted at the memory just as she felt the impact of another body colliding with hers. 

"I'm so sorry," she gushed suddenly, not bothering to look up at the unfortunate soul that had the sheer fate of bumping into her.

The stare of the concerned woman followed her departure as she made a mad dash to her office.

\------

Thankfully, her shift today was short. Other than Christmas, this was one of the most difficult times of the year for her.

_“A mother never forgets,”_ her mother’s voice sounded in her thoughts. 

The adoption had been just as difficult—if not more so—for her mother, as she couldn’t quite grapple the threat against William. Even though she knew, had witnessed it firsthand, how could she possibly even begin to explain the implications?

It was difficult being around her family—especially Bill, Tara, and Matthew—given the events surrounding the adoption and Mulder’s status as a fugitive. They had not seen each other for a few years, mainly since their safety was a concern. Also because of the guilt and questions she wanted to avoid answering.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled up to the familiar driveway, the sun’s rays beating down onto the graveled drive and marking its ascent into mid-Spring. It was just a few months ago that Mulder had become a free man and they had sailed away from the darkness, and into the light, _until death do us part_ . _For better or for worse._

Scully took a moment to watch the sunlight reflect off of the simplicity of her white gold wedding band, a testament to the oath they had taken. A union that was now no longer recognized just to them alone, but to their friends and family and in the eyes of God.

They never _needed_ marriage in the widely understood definition of the term, nor had she dreamt of getting married and having the white picket fence in the same way other girls had when she was young. But it was something she had envisioned for herself eventually, once she had a solid career after medical school and the academy. Maybe it was the Catholic in her that had those idealizations. 

However, she had deviated from the norm in just about every way. She had had a baby out of wedlock. Her mother had been dismayed and thrilled simultaneously. It was back then that the topic of marriage had first come up, but the timing was never right. Mulder was immediately on the run and not much later, she was on the run with him aiding and abetting a fugitive. She had no idea this was what he meant by getting out of here, away from the darkness.

“What’s up, Doc?” his voice sounded from the office as she opened the door to their Unremarkable Home. As she entered the foyer, she half expected for the door to be closed as he was nose deep in whatever mysterious lead he had next. But instead, his head popped up, eagerly awaiting her arrival. “You’re home early.”

She settled her satchel on the dining room table as she removed her coat. Mulder stood from his desk, the chair scraping against the wooden floors as he moved from his office and into the living room. 

_Freshly shaved._

Despite her small smile, she knew Mulder was reading her like an open book. She was certain that he too was aware of the significance of this day even if it felt it weighed less heavily on him. 

“Scully,” he said, causing her to realize she had not said a word upon entering the house. 

She sighed as he drew closer, no doubt observing the dried trek marks on her cheeks as she had lost the internal battle earlier. 

Turning away slightly, she shook her head. “No, I’m okay, Mulder.”

Suddenly she felt his palm against her cheek, gently gripping her chin and guiding her gaze toward him as he had done in years past. And each time he did, the dam always managed to break free.

“I...I just—does it ever get any easier?” Her voice broke. 

She sighed, willing herself to calm down in the weight of Mulder’s embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. She knew the helplessness he must feel after so many years of being able to take control and do something.

“I know,” he said simply. He did, because of his sister and even now over 30 years later, he still felt the dull ache in his heart. 

They hadn’t often spoken of William, the elephant that was always in the room, bringing them together and threatening to tear them apart simultaneously. 

“I want to believe that as the years go by, the heart learns to heal. That the stabbing pain from an open wound fades into a dull ache,” he whispered into her hair.

Scully nodded against him as she dampened his chest. They stood together for several minutes until she managed to pull herself together and moved from his embrace. Her locks of strawberry hair weaved softly against his outstretched hand.

She sniffled as she turned to open the contents of her work bag. “But that’s not what you came out here to say was it?” She implored, skeptically.

“What, a man can’t come out to greet his lovely wife?”

Scully couldn’t help but smile beside herself. “Well, as nice as that would be, I can’t shake the feeling that you’re up to something, so you may as well come out with it. You’re digging your foot so hard into the floor it’s going to leave a mark.”

With a sigh, Mulder walked back into his office as Scully’s gaze followed and he returned a moment later with a stack of photos that he set wordlessly in front of her. She eyed him suspiciously before dropping her gaze to the text and images before her. 

He watched as she quickly sifted through it in what seemed like less than a minute. His heart sank as she dropped the pile back onto the table with a heavy sigh. 

“Mulder,” she started, shaking her head. 

“I know what you’re going to say, Scully, but I have a feeling about this one…”

“Who sent you this?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Skinner…” he paused. “I told him to keep the line of communication open.”

Scully scoffed. “When you said the darkness would find us, I didn’t expect it to be this soon.”

“I know, and I know this is terrible timing, but… I really want to go with my instinct on this one.”

Scully took a deep breath as she allowed her eyes to travel back down to the papers before her, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing sensation in her temple. Why today of all days?

“Ghosts… Montana? I don’t see anything that would potentially point to 2012.”

Mulder, who somehow had procured a steaming cup of coffee within the last several minutes, nodded toward the papers she had picked up for further inspection. “Keep reading,”

“Witnesses included several first-grade boys in a small-town elementary school,” she continued, looking back at Mulder, realizing she wasn’t the only one with William on her mind. They’d be William’s age.

Her thoughts shifted to Christian Fearon, a boy who had his miraculous recovery after several stem cell injections. It was an uphill battle, her personal crusade in a way, but he was making considerable progress. She had been searching for William that mirrored Mulder’s own quest to find his sister. Perhaps they were both trying to fill that emptiness that couldn’t be filled.

“I’ll have to get my shifts covered at the hospital,” she said after a few minutes of silence.

Mulder looked at her in surprise. “You’re… you’re sure about this?”

She wasn’t, but she needed a distraction from the boy that was always at the forefront of their minds. It couldn’t be William, but what if it was? She couldn’t live with the doubt. “As sure as I’ll ever be. You’d better book the flight before I change my mind.”

\----

Scully couldn’t help but question her life choices as they left the comfort of their home promptly at four in the morning. She was wandering, once again, dragged by Mulder.

In a way, she couldn’t help but feel indebted to Skinner for saving Mulder’s ass a few months back. He wasn’t the one who brought them back to the FBI the first time, but as always, he came through for them. Of course, Mulder had slipped him his phone number. That was the man she had married. 

She eyed the simple white gold wedding band around her finger as their plane navigated the rocky terrain of air. The stewardess had passed by several times and, with each one, she continued to forget to ask for another cup of coffee.

Thankfully, she was drawn out of her reverie by a steaming styrofoam cup set in front of her. She smiled at him in thanks, the usual wordless dance between them, as she brought the cup to her lips.

She felt restless and uncomfortable, deciding to pull out some files as a slight distraction. Flipping through the pages, Scully's gaze settled on a story that involved child molestation and immediately felt the bile rise into her throat. These types of cases were always the most difficult, especially now having been out of the game so long.

She went on to read about a window that seemed to have spontaneously combusted without explanation. There was another case with multiple reports of objects being moved throughout the air as if they were picked up and thrown. 

The second case involved two bullies, Randy and Carl, who claimed to have been pinned to the classroom wall with their desks. She had to admit, that had a strange sense of familiarity about it.

Mulder watched her as the light reflected off the simple white gold band on her finger. It was all too reminiscent of old times, but at the same time, things were very different. 

\----


	2. Chapter 2

Missoula International Airport

May 22nd, 2008

11:21 AM

It was a fairly uneventful arrival into Missoula International Airport and Scully had woken to Mulder gently brushing his hand against her face, much as he had all those years ago when they were investigating Pusher. Despite the coffee and having slept the past few hours, Scully still felt exhausted.

Mulder had taken care of the rental. Seeing as they still had several hours until check-in, they figured they may as well get an early start on their endeavors since they were just a thirty-minute drive from their destination.

"Skinner just texted me an address," Mulder said with a glance to his BlackBerry on the car mount.

Scully reached for it in one swift movement and looked at the address before putting it into the GPS.

"We'll be working with the agent in charge of this case, no name though," Scully mused.

"Well, that would make sense since we're not exactly official," Mulder chuckled as he stared out at the rural road ahead.

"Mmm, it really has been too many years away from this business. I mean except for the Father Joe case," she paused, staring straight ahead.

Sensing a slight change in atmosphere, Mulder reached across the console and clasped her hand in his own. She turned toward him and he smiled, an unspoken understanding between the two of them.

They stopped at a diner just outside of town, savoring a burger and fries. Mulder watched in amusement as Scully devoured hers, not her usual forte. If she got a burger, she almost always got it with a side salad.

"Wow, Scully. I'm impressed. You definitely got the Mulder seal of approval."

Scully fixed him with a piercing stare as she wiped the greasiness from her hands with a napkin.

"Well, seeing how we haven't eaten anything since last night other than some peanuts…" She said defensively.

Mulder nodded. It wasn't often that they indulged like this. Since he and Scully had settled down in that Unremarkable House together, he had naturally developed better eating habits and expanded his palate, so he looked forward to times like this.

Both recharged and ready to go, they hit the road for the final stretch of their journey. The address on the map led them to a local Starbucks. Scully had then decided to indulge in a matcha tea latte as they waited for their FBI contact.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the all too familiar New York accent drawled.

Scully and Mulder both swiveled around on the bench outside and came face to face with all 6 feet of John Doggett. Aside from filling out just slightly and an even more recessed hairline, Agent Doggett looked exactly the same as he did on that fateful day they parted ways in New Mexico.

"Oh my God, Agent Doggett... John!" Scully was immediately at her feet and engulfing their friend with a warm hug.

Returning the embrace, Doggett looked awkwardly at Mulder over Scully's shoulder for just a moment before they parted.

"Agent Scully… Dana. It's great to see you. And you as well, Mulder," he extended his hand. Mulder stood to accept it with a firm shake, much to his relief.

"Agent Doggett," Mulder said with a nod and couldn't help the small pang of jealousy he felt, but immediately subsided. This was someone who had been there for Scully when he couldn't. Someone who, in the end, had chosen to fight for the truth when the truth was in question. This man had earned his respect.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Doggett said with a smile and a pat on Mulder's shoulder. Scully glanced at him with a smile.

"I'll admit, I almost didn't recognize ya with the long hair," he nodded at Scully before looking back at Mulder. "You too."

Mulder shrugged. "So what brings you out here, on this case? I didn't realize you were still with the bureau."

"I've been with Homeland Security for a while. Skinner filled me in on your help with the Monica Bannan case. You're a free man now."

Scully was relieved to see a familiar face... a friend head on this case than the inflated ego that was Agent Drummy or the homewrecker that was Agent Whitney, God rest her soul.

Mulder gasped. "I wasn't the first person Skinner called, I'm crushed."

Another question had been begging at Scully when she realized that Doggett was alone.

"Agent Doggett… are you and Agent Reyes still in contact?"

Doggett frowned briefly before answering. "She's the reason I'm here. I don't know why, especially a case like this," he said as he held up a file. "She knows how I feel about cases that involve kids, that's why I transferred into Homeland Security once the X-Files were closed. So, if it makes either of you feel better, I'm rather out of practice here, too. But, anyway… she was in Ritualistic Crime for a while. She followed me to New York when I was transferred. So here we are."

Mulder and Scully turned toward each other simultaneously and exchanged a knowing glance.

"Glad to see you've consummated your relationship before the seven-year mark," Mulder smirked.

Doggett laughed off Mulder's cheeky remark.

Turning back to Doggett, Scully asked, "Where's she now? Is she gonna be part of this? I mean, these particular cases don't seem to have ritualistic qualities to them, so why has she contacted us now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She said that this case in particular was one she felt drawn to. She's meeting us at the elementary school when we're ready to roll."

\-----

Mulder and Scully followed Doggett to the school. They were greeted by a plethora of local law enforcement vehicles, but no people in sight, they noted as they pulled to a stop.

As they moved to exit the rental, a tall, familiar silhouette suddenly emerged from the entrance of the school building. Aside from the longer, curled hair and slimmer physique, Scully recognized Reyes immediately.

Reyes glanced in Doggett's direction for a moment before Scully was caught in her peripheral.

Her despondent demeanor vanished almost immediately as she recognized her friend from nearly 6 years ago. The sullen look that once betrothed her friend's crystal blue eyes was replaced with a flicker of hope as she came running toward her.

"Monica! Agent Reyes… "

She immediately embraced the smaller woman. "Dana… it's so good to see you. It's been so long. For so long, we worried. Skinner was sworn to secrecy in regards to your whereabouts."

They pulled apart for a moment and Reyes took in the woman before her. Gone was the bright red bob as long strawberry touched locks filled its place.

"You're a doctor now," Monica said with a smile. "A pediatrician. A far cry from a Special Agent of the X-Files."

Scully blinked back tears, overwhelmed with emotion. It had been so long since she'd been able to see or spend time with a friend, that it was surreal. Until recently, she had had to keep a fairly low profile due to Mulder's fugitive status.

"As far away from the darkness she could get," Mulder echoed as he came up beside her.

Doggett smiled at Monica, greeting her first as he approached the three, and before any further discussion could ensue. Interruption, though, seemed to always get the better of them as a sheriff trotted near.

"Agent Reyes? Are these the Agents you were talking about?"

Reyes turned toward the older man and nodded. "Yes, they have experience with these types of cases."

The sheriff regarded her skeptically. "Just how many of you are there? We have a case that involves sexual abuse of a student at this school and some kids playing some pranks. Were you expecting more from our small-town Montana life?"

"We're former FBI, Sheriff," Scully explained. "I'm a medical doctor. I'm Dana Scully and my partner here is Fox Mulder. We're here to assist Agents Doggett and Reyes."

"Ouch," Mulder whispered into Scully's ear.

"Very well then," he conceded. "We recently apprehended Doug Davis, the father of Leslie Davis here at this school. She recently had a sleepover in which a few of the boys noticed something strange going on. A Jackson Van De Kamp had gotten up from his bed when he noticed Leslie had been gone for a while and that's when he found her and her father. A Kyle Goldman reported that he was awake during that time Jackson had gone to check on them. Not long after Jackson found them, the window completely shattered. Other than a few other odd circumstances that seemed to involve some type of magic tricks, that's about it."

"We'd like to speak with Jackson if you don't mind, Sheriff?" Mulder prompted.

"Yes, of course."

\----


	3. Chapter 3

Stevensville, Montana

May 22nd, 2008

1:30 PM

While Mulder and Scully questioned Jackson, Doggett, and Reyes went to seek questioning of the little girl, Leslie, and her mother.

A young boy with chestnut brown hair and deep blue eyes stared back at Mulder and Scully as they started their introductions.

"Hi Jackson, my name is Dana and this is my partner, Mulder."

Jackson's eyes lit up as he fought from bursting into laughter. "Your name is really Fox?"

Mulder shrugged off the comment as he'd done in many years past. "Yeah, lucky me, huh?"

Scully shook her head as she stared at the boy in front of her. "Do you know why we're here, Jackson?"

Jackson fiddled with his thumbs, looking up and down before he gave a single shrug with his shoulders. "Yeah, I think so. You want to know why Leslie's dad was hurting her."

With a glance back to Mulder, she continued. "Partly. But we just want to know what exactly happened that night you stayed over at your friend's house."

"I already told the other cop. You're cops too, right?"

"Not exactly. I mean, we used to be. Have you heard of the FBI, Jackson?"

The boy's eyes lit up like a pair of flying saucers. "That's so cool. I want to be an FBI Agent when I grow up."

Mulder chuckled. He didn't dare crush the boy's dreams with his life story. "You're in luck then. It would really help us if you could tell us exactly what you saw that night. What did Agent Van De Kamp investigate that night? You got out of bed when Leslie didn't come back, right?"

Jackson nodded. 

"It was too quiet. My friend Kyle and I were worried. The other kids were sleeping. As quiet as I could, I left the bedroom to go look for her."

"That's when you saw Leslie with her dad, didn't you? Did you see something happen, Jackson?"

Jackson hesitated and then closed his eyes, willing the images to repeat themselves before his eyes. "I-I saw them downstairs. He was grabbing her arm. She told him to stop, but he wouldn't," Jackson's breathing became heavy. "Then there was a loud smashing sound. The window broke. The glass… was everywhere," he explained with a sudden waver in his tone.

Scully nodded. As she took in the sight of the confused and anxious boy, her thoughts drifted to William. He would be about this boy's age and perhaps had similar facial features. For a moment, she wondered if Mulder was thinking the same thing.

"Thank you, Jackson. This is very helpful to us. We want you to know that your friend Leslie is safe. She's going to be safe because of you," she said, reaching out to gently touch his arm. 

She gasped as she felt a sudden throbbing sensation in her forehead and immediately drew back.

"Scully?" Came Mulder's concerned voice.

As Scully moved to get to her feet, she felt the room begin to spin just slightly, knocking her off balance. 

She felt herself fall into a familiar embrace, stopping her sudden tumble.

"Scully? Are you okay?" Mulder asked worriedly.

Scully opened her eyes as she felt the weight of her back pressed against Mulder's arm. She quickly righted herself, palming his chest as she brought herself back to a stand. Meeting Jackson's confused gaze, she smiled before she made her way out of the cafeteria.

\----

"What happened back there?" Mulder asked on the drive to Leslie's house. 

Doggett and Reyes had decided to catch dinner while they caught up on the case. They wanted to make some more headway before turning in for the night.

Scully shrugged, her mind suddenly in a fog. "I-I don't know. It was strange. My head just hurt all of a sudden and then I felt dizzy."

Mulder gripped the steering wheel as he looked over at Scully with a nod, though not convinced. "After we talk with Mrs. Davis, we should maybe hit the hay."

Scully's gaze moved from the passing scenery to the chiseled man in the driver's seat next to her.

It was almost criminal how fit he was for being in hiding for six years. As if he somehow sensed her looking at him, Mulder turned toward her and she quickly looked away.

"I mean, we should get some rest," he clarified.

"Okay," she said in a small voice, letting him know she wasn't entirely convinced.

When they arrived at the two-story suburban home, Mrs. Davis was less than enthused and no one could blame her really.

"Mrs. Davis," Mulder started as he perused the rather expansive living room, examining the archway of the staircase before them. 

"I know you're dealing with a lot right now, but can you tell us what exactly you remember from that night?" He said as he moved to examine the boarded area.

Scully watched as Mrs. Davis shivered suddenly, rubbing her arms furiously, a response that she guessed was purely psychosomatic. She was a small, petite woman whose facial lines seemed to indicate signs of premature aging.

"I had gone to bed early that night," she started, glancing toward Scully who offered a small smile, encouraging her to continue. "I hadn't been feeling well, so Doug was in charge of the kids that night. All I can remember was the sound of a piercing shatter. I thought someone had broken in," she wavered. 

"Then I heard Leslie scream," her voice broke. "And I was afraid someone was going to take my daughter. I'll never forget that sound. I haven't had a restful night's sleep since."

Mulder turned back toward them. "Haven't had a chance to fix the window?"

Mrs. Davis sighed. "I just...I haven't gotten around to it with everything going on. It's all too much."

Sensing the woman had had enough of the interrogation, Scully spoke up. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Davis. May we speak to your daughter?"

Mrs. Davis gave a hesitant nod before leading them upstairs to the girl's room. Inside the room, the walls were painted with every color of the rainbow as the little blonde girl arranged her stuffed animals in a circle. 

"Leslie, we have some visitors," her mother spoke up. The girl briefly turned toward them, allowing them to see the porcelain tea set among her stuffed animals.

"They just want to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Leslie nodded reluctantly before turning back to what she was doing. 

Mulder and Scully approached her cautiously, kneeling beside her.

"Hi Leslie," Scully started. "I'm Dana and this is Mulder."

"Are you having a tea party for your bears?"

Leslie nodded. 

"What are their names?"

"That's Towa," she said pointing to the larger stuffed bear, "And that's Hiro."

Scully smiled. "Well, it's a nice party you're giving them."

Leslie nodded with a small smile. 

Mulder nodded at her with a smile, urging her to continue.

"We know you're probably going through a tough time right now, but we want to ask you a couple of questions. Is that okay?"

Leslie nodded slowly. 

Scully smiled at the girl. Something about her demeanor reminded her immediately of Emily and she wondered for the first time in years what it might be like to have a daughter to raise, that fate didn't manage to steal away from her.

"Leslie, can you tell me what you remember about the night when the glass broke?" She asked cautiously.

Leslie set the tea kettle down and turned toward Scully. "The window just broke. My daddy was trying to grab me and it just broke."

Scully's heart went out to the poor girl as she continued. "Do you remember seeing anything outside? Anything that may have caused the window to break?"

Leslie shook her head as she turned back to the task at hand. 

"Or any unusual weather that day?"

"No. We get a lot of bad weather, tornadoes, Mommy says. But there was none that day."

Scully nodded as she looked toward Mulder. 

Mulder turned toward the girl. The entire time they could feel the mother's gaze on their backs as they talked with their daughter. They couldn't in good faith blame her either, they would probably have done the same thing had they gotten to be parents.

Mulder spoke up. "Leslie, your friend Jackson was the one who found you and your dad, right?"

Leslie nodded. "He was on the stairs looking for me."

"I see. Do you consider Jackson a good friend?"

"Yeah, he's a bit weird sometimes, but he's always there for me. He stands up to the bullies at school."

Mulder nodded. "I see. Good kid. Well, thank you for chatting with us, Leslie, enjoy your tea party."

Once they were finished talking with Leslie, they made a hasty exit, sensing that both Leslie and her mother had enough questioning for the day.

As they walked back to their car, Mulder glanced at Scully, noting the wistful look in her eye.

"Scully?" He treaded, careful not to push.

She stopped and turned toward him as they reached the car, double-checking that no one else was nearby or within earshot in the suburban neighborhood. 

"Mulder, do you ever think about William?"

He was floored by the question. He could only guess that talking with the kids was making an impact on her.

"Of course, but I feel like I've had to put that behind me." The truth was, he held back so she wouldn't have the added burden of his pain.

Scully nodded, looking away for a moment to compose herself. "I'm a doctor. As a pediatrician, I talk to children every day. I should be able to detach, but I can't. Seeing those kids, Mulder, I can't stop thinking about how wrong we were. I can't stop thinking about William or Emily."

Mulder nodded as he reached for her. He palmed her cheek, urging her closer to him as he stared into her tearful gaze. "If you need to step away… if you want to fly back to Virginia, I'll understand."

Scully shook her head. Just months ago he was begging her to continue a case with him. This wasn't like him. _Don't give up,_ the words of Father Joe echoed in her ears. She wouldn't… she couldn't.

"No… I- I'll be okay," she insisted.

"It's been a long day," Mulder sighed. "Doggett sent me a text message about meeting for dinner before we retire for the night. What do you say?"

Food and a good night's rest sounded wonderful especially after having so few hours of sleep the night before. "Okay." 


	4. Chapter 4

Pinesdale, Montana

May 22nd, 2008

4:30 PM

Thankfully the diner Doggett had suggested was right next to the hotel. Scully was dying to eat and for a hot shower. Once they got checked in, they walked to the restaurant next door.

As the four of them sat in the booth of the diner and provided an update with the day's events, Scully couldn't help but feel wistful. She was brought back to a time when they had friends, but at the same time, many painful memories were also involved. It was so bittersweet.

"Nothing new on the Davis story. No ominous weather, no notable cause to the damaged window. Mrs. Davis was forthcoming as much as expected. Jackson's story corroborates theirs." Mulder said with a sigh.

"We still need to talk to Jackson's parents tomorrow, not that I expect we'll get any more valuable information from them," Doggett said.

"But cases like these, ones that involve abuse, are tough. When you experience the loss yourself, it never gets easier. Even when you've been in the field for years," he nodded toward Scully and she looked at him, offering a small smile of mutual understanding.

"So you both live in New York now?" Scully asked as she dived into her steak and Mulder watched with much enthusiasm.

Doggett and Reyes sat across from them and exchanged a glance. "Our work often keeps us apart a lot, but we do call it home."

Doggett sighed as he plucked a fry from beside his burger. "We'd like to maybe settle in the burbs though. Any of your neighbors moving anytime soon?"

Mulder chuckled. "Our only neighbors are the hooting owl nearby and the forest animals. At least within a mile radius."

The other agents chuckled as they ate. It had been too long since they had done something as simple as this, eating out with friends. In a way, it was as if no time had passed since that fateful day in New Mexico.

After dinner, they retired early. They were separated by one single hotel room. 

Scully all but threw off the coat and heels just after entering the room. 

"God, I forgot how uncomfortable wearing a suit could be."

"Tell me about it. I've gotten used to living in a t-shirt and jeans these past several years."

Scully watched as Mulder shed his tie, dress shirt, and slacks in record timing. Suddenly she wished she could once again be whisked away from the darkness.

"Hey, there's a hot tub in this room," Mulder gasped as he walked over to survey the jacuzzis. A little bit off to the right was a single shower and a toilet that had its own enclosed space.

"Wow, Skinner went all out on this one," Scully mused. "Maybe it's a way of thanking us after so many years of celibacy even though he really thought we were consorting."

"This is definitely not something you see every day in a budget motel, but who's complaining?" He asked as he switched on the faucet.

Scully watched as he filled the tub and poured in what little there was of bubble bath in the tiny motel provided container.

"Mulder, do you remember that time you told me Skinner was calling me from a bubble bath?"

"How could I forget?" He quipped, shrugging off his shirt. 

Scully licked her lips as he reached for his belt buckle. They had had their highs and lows over the past several years, but he always remained in the best of shape. She even allowed herself to pardon the beard that made its appearance on multiple occasions.

As the mountains of bubbles began to peak, she felt her nipples doing the same dance simultaneously. The aroma of the scented bubble bath started to fill the air, her sudden arousal dissipating as she closed her eyes, allowing the day's events to flow freely from her mind. She didn't want to think of the patients that awaited her at Our Lady of Sorrows or of the strangeness in this town. All she wanted right then was to forget about the darkness.

The sound of the faucet turning brought her back into the present and Mulder, fully dressed in his birthday suit stealthy entered the mound of bubbles with a contented sigh.

"Get it while it's hot, Doc," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Scully smirked as she expertly removed the rest of her clothing, relishing in the satisfaction of the way Mulder was looking at her with a type of pained longing before she joined him in the tub.

"God, that's amazing," she closed her eyes gasping with the heat slick against her skin. 

She dipped down until she was fully submerged in the tub, moving her leg up and down against Mulder's beside her.

Mulder placed his arm around Scully's shoulders as she closed his eyes, relishing not just the sound of the rumbling from the jacuzzi jets, but the familiarity of Scully beside him, on a case, and in a bubble bath of all things.

"We should have gotten some wine to bring back to the motel," Scully purred beside him. 

"It's not too late," he started, letting out a gasp as he felt Scully's fingers graze his torso, progressively moving lower and lower.

"Scully…"

His eyes shot open to see her perched right in front of him, a mischievous look in her eye that told him she knew she had him good. 

He watched as the soapy suds slid down her milky skin, paving their way down her breasts and exposing her arousal.

"There's no need," she said as she moved closer, straddling him. "I want dessert."

In one fluid motion, he felt her grasp onto him, moving back and forth as he felt himself building into her palm.

Throwing his head back, he spread out his arms and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he allowed her to have her way with him. 

"Jesus, Scully," he breathed. The movement of her hand against the water was becoming his undoing.

It stopped a moment later, causing him to open his eyes once again. Scully was clearly taking much pleasure in watching the scene unfold below her. She held his gaze as she reached up slowly to remove her updo, allowing her breasts to rise just above the water as she did.

Gently she shook her head, allowing her strawberry locks to cascade around her, becoming slick against the dampness of her skin.

Mulder swallowed as she lowered herself before him, knowing exactly what he liked. In over fifteen years of their partnership, he'd bore witness to many Scully hairstyles, but there was something exquisite about long-haired Scully. It brought this soft femininity to her that he could only describe as some type of majestic force.

Moving her hands up to his chest, she traced the small hairs with the bubbles that dripped down her fingertips. Mulder leaned forward, their lips connecting, stronger than any alien force.

As her hair framed his face, he moved forward, pushing her forward slightly as she gasped, his arm coming behind her to break the fall against the edge of the jacuzzi. The water spilled over the side, coating the wooden floors around them.

Scully giggled at the sight until Mulder silenced her, his mouth crushing against hers as she returned with fervor, her tongue lapping and dancing with his.

Breaking the contact, Mulder trailed his lips down her neckline, teasing the apex of her neck with a nibble of his teeth. "Oooh," Scully let out a guttural moan as she leaned against the faucet of the tub. 

"Do you know what you do to me, Scully?" 

"Think I have an idea," she moaned, reaching for his free hand and pressing it against her chest.

His fingers weaved expertly against her nipple, treading lightly as he felt her quiver against him.

Placing her hand over his, she pushed it lower, beneath the mound of bubbles that surrounded them, craving his touch.

"Make me come," she leaned over and whispered into his ear. 

"Why Scully, you make it hard to put up a fight," he said as teased the vee of her legs before slipping a finger into the warmth of her sheath. 

"Ahhh," she cried out, her free hand bracing against Mulder's hands as he pumped in and out before slipping not one, but two fingers inside, eliciting waves of pleasure as he moved his fingers into a come hither motion. 

He felt himself hardening once more as he watched her throw her head back in the throes of ecstasy. “God--I, I need you inside me, Muldeeeeeer,” she gasped, at that moment giving no sudden thought or consideration to the water that spilled outside of the hot tub. At home, they often had to get creative due to the size of their clawfooted tub, so this was a real treat.

Mulder was more than obliged to deliver as he positioned himself between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his back, her nails nearly digging into his skin as he hoisted her up onto his thighs, sliding into here with gravité.

He moaned against the fluidity and relative ease of the motion, wrapping his arm around the small of her back as he slowly moved back and forth, keeping a watchful eye on her as he did. Mulder’s arm braced against the cold tile just outside of the tub as he gazed into her eyes, even though at one point in time he would plead the fifth.

Scully reverberated her hips against him as she stared into his hazel depths, relishing the feel of the warm water against her skin and the feel of his girth inside of her, connecting them both on an ethereal level as they sought release.

“Come with me, Scully,” he said, picking up the pace, his gaze never once leaving hers. “Come with me.”

“Oooh, YES! Mulder!” She huffed, gripping him tighter as she felt the combined heat of the hot tub and pressure building within her core.

Mulder’s breath quickened, saving the feel of Scully around him as he pumped in and out until she began to tighten around him.

All previous considerations to the paper-thin walls around them vanished as he blurted out a high pitched cry. “SCULLY!” 

Closing his eyes, he shuddered as their unanimous release christened sudsy waters around them. With a heavy sigh and laboring breaths, they brought their foreheads together, a silent vow to tackle the darkness together.

\----


	5. Chapter 5

Van De Kamp Residence

May 23rd, 2008

12:30 AM

  
  


Jackson laid awake in his bed as he pondered the day’s events. The woman with the red hair he’d seen before in his dreams. _Ginger,_ he’d recently started referring to her as. He didn’t dare tell his friends at school, he was teased enough as it was. Even his few close friends would rib him when he talked of his strange dreams. His school counselors were concerned and they’d recently talked with his parents who seemed to be at a loss as to his troubles.

They’d moved from Jackson, Wyoming, his namesake, just last year after he’d fallen severely ill from a mysterious illness. His parents had been desperate, his immune system had collapsed and he’d been near death. Exhausted financially, his parents had finally received a break after they were contacted by Doctor Goldman who wanted to do a series of experimental trials free of charge. Through Doctor Goldman, he met his friend Kyle, who also happened to be his new classmate. Kyle seemed to be one of the few kids who understood him. Somehow Jackson had made a miraculous recovery and developed these abilities after almost a full year of testing and horrible, horrible experiments.

The woman he saw today was the same woman he’d seen in his dreams not long ago. Only in his dreams, she wore a doctor’s outfit as she worked on something. The connection he felt with her was unparalleled. 

When the dreams had first started six months ago, his parents had sat him down for what they referred to as a “complicated story”. He wouldn’t ever forget that day. They had picked up a Happy Meal for him at McDonald’s on the drive home after his last doctor’s appointment. It was a celebration of sorts.

“ _Mommy and Daddy want to tell you something,” his mother had started as he happily devoured his meal. “And we want you to know that what we’re about to say doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t mean we love you any less.” His chewing slowed and he could remember the painful vibrations ringing through his eardrums as he pondered what they were about to tell him._

_“Honey, you know how you’ve always asked who you look more alike, Mommy or Daddy?” She continued as he nodded. “Or why we couldn’t give you a little brother or sister?”_

_Jackson watched the crease in his mother’s forehead. She nibbled on her lip as she looked over to his father before their hazel eyes met his blue ones. His mother sniffled slightly and it was honestly the first time he could recall seeing someone he looked up to so afraid._

_He thought of the day he had come home after learning all about the different kinds of flowers in his class. One of his classmates was named Rose and his teacher had pointed to the lush blooms just outside of the window._

_One flower, in particular, seemed to be stuck in his mind as his class worked together to build their very own on-campus garden._

_“There’s a beautiful flower that can be found in the water. They are special because they can grow in dirty water or mud,” his teacher had explained. “They can grow in both darkness and light._

_“Lily,” he had said to his mother. “If I have a sister, I want her name to be Lily,” he said adamantly as the memory of a beautiful purple water lily popped into his mind, it’s buds in full bloom as it floated above the water._

_“You didn’t come out of Mommy’s tummy, Sweetheart,” his mother explained and he knew this pained her as he could see her eyes begin to water. His father held the same expression as he wrapped his arm lovingly around his mother._

_“You see, Son, your mother and I are unable to have biological children. Sometimes another Mommy and Daddy have to make a difficult, yet selfless, choice to allow another family to raise their baby as their own.”_

_Jackson froze, swallowing the last bit of his food in a rather robotic motion as his brain raced to comprehend all that he had just heard._

_“I’m not your baby? You’re not my mom and dad?” his voice shook. Though he had a feeling he was different from his parents, it still didn’t quite prepare him for the shock._

_His mother was on the verge of tears and he felt his father’s palm on his hand, his food completely forgotten in the other._

_“We’re your Mom and Dad, but another Mommy and Daddy made you, Honey. You grew in another mommy’s tummy. This is what we call a biological mommy and daddy. We’re your adoptive mommy and daddy. Not all children are raised by their biological parents; sometimes, children have adoptive parents.”_

_Jackson shivered as he allowed himself to feel a variety of emotions: hurt, anger, sadness; then nothing at all._

_“But why did my first mommy and daddy leave me? Did they not want me? Is it because I’m different?”_

_Nothing would ever have quite prepared Mr. and Mrs. Van De Kamp for this conversation, as many times they’d gone over it before._

_“There are many reasons a mom and dad have to give up their child,” his father explained. “It’s usually a very difficult choice. In this case, when you were given to us, it was clear that your first mommy had loved you very much. You see, there are many kinds of adoptions. This was a closed adoption, meaning, we don’t know who your mommy is. A social worker, someone who handles adoption cases, allowed us to meet and adopt you. The social worker told us how hard this was for your first mom, but we’re so thankful to have you here,” Mr. Van De Kamp’s voice broke._

_“You know how we talk about Angels at church,” his mother continued. “How Angels are agents of God? Your first mommy was our Angel, Honey. We yearned and prayed for you so much and there you were. Our prayers had been answered.”_

Jackson blinked as he watched the moonlight stream through the curtain left just slightly ajar in the room. 

Could the red-headed woman in his dream possibly be his first mom? Was she an angel? She always seemed to have that glow in his dreams his parents said angels had. Did she have abilities too?

He thought about Dana and Fox who came to his school. He was certain Dana was the woman in his dream.

_\----_


	6. Chapter 6

May 23rd, 2008

2:35 AM

Scully and Mulder laid still in the bedroom as the moon cast its lighting just into the small hotel. Shifting against the cool bedsheet, Scully murmured slightly, pulling the hem closer as if to ward off a sudden chill. She eventually gave up as she fought the sour feeling in her stomach, opening her eyes against the stillness of the night. Something had disagreed with her, but she was unsure what. 

She sat up, allowing the bedsheet to fall to her waist in a heap as it revealed her milky skin and supple breasts. Looking over at Mulder, the usual insomniac conveniently fast asleep beside her, she sighed as she slipped from the bed, retrieving her robe from the floor in the process.

Placing her hand against her belly, she coursed whatever it was that caused her all this discomfort. Once she was in the bathroom, she quietly closed the door behind her and leaned against it, taking a shaky breath as she felt the familiar sensation of bile making its way into her esophagus. 

She flew to the porcelain god, removing the top as her mouth began to water. Moments later, she was heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Barely keeping her hair away from her face as she did, her whole body shook and convulsed in the process.

After several minutes, her stomach seemed to settle and she took a deep breath, suddenly remembering she was not alone in the motel room and thankful for the silence that still seemed to indicate Mulder was asleep. If he'd heard her, he'd have surely busted down the door by now out of concern. It seemed unusual for him to sleep this heavy, however.

 _"Lily,”_ a voice pierced the air.

Scully's brows knit together in confusion. She coughed, clearing her throat of any remains of bile. "Mulder?" 

No response. 

On shaky legs, she managed to get ahold of her footing as she used a hand to brace her weight against the wall. 

Scully quickly rinsed her mouth of the wretched taste before stealing a glance in the mirror at her pale expression. Her long hair scattered haphazardly over her shoulders. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and ensured her stomach didn't have alternative plans before she made her exit.

 _"Lily,"_ the voice spoke again.

Opening her eyes, she gasped as the image of a certain chestnut-haired, blue-eyed boy appeared behind her. She whirled around, far too quickly as she felt nausea rise into her throat once more. Her head spun as she felt herself connect with the cool tile beneath her. 

\----

"Scully?! Scully? Are you alright?" 

Scully opened her eyes to Mulder's worried, albeit reassuring, voice. 

His arms held her in an upright position as she struggled to push away the sudden onset of fatigue that plagued her.

"I'm alright," she managed.

"What happened?"

"Something I ate earlier clearly disagreed with me," she sighed. "Then I thought I heard something. I thought it was you, but you were sleeping like the dead."

Mulder carefully brushed a clammy strand of hair from Scully's face. "We should go to a hospital… "

"No," she insisted as she pushed away slightly to sit up on her own. "I saw that little boy. Jackson. I'm sure of it."

Mulder regarded her skeptically, his concern seeming to grow. 

"I'm certain of it," she insisted.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. But I want to get to the bottom of it."

\------

At Scully's insistence, a report was ordered on Jackson Van De Lamp and his parents on behalf of John Doggett.

"What are you hoping to find, Dana?" Doggett asked, his concern growing too. 

Scully sighed, folding her arms, her lack of response telling him everything he needed to know. He placed a gentle palm on her shoulder, his gaze communicating only what another parent could understand.

"You're looking for him, aren't you?"

Scully looked up, her lips parting, the words dying before getting out as she struggled to move them. 

"I understand. I looked for Luke for years. In every child…I saw him, my son. But we were there, Dana. We made sure he found a loving family, that he was safe."

"I know that, John. I do. But there's something about this boy. Something I can't explain."

Doggett sighed heavily, knowing he'd do whatever it took to help his friend. "Alright. Agent Reyes and I will do whatever we can to help. I promise."

Scully smiled. She'd truly missed having confidants these last several years. People who had their back. They'd always had Skinner, but even their contact had been limited ever since they had gone on the run.

\-----

Scully started feeling a well of anxiety build within her as the minutes and hours ticked on by. There had to be a break coming. 

The four of them had decided it was a good opportunity for a lunch break. Not long after, Scully felt her stomach in upheaval. Only then did she realize that she had lost track of her period lately. The past few days had been a whirlwind of events, she hadn't even thought of it, but when was her last period?

It was impossible though, wasn't it? William had been a miracle, it would be like looking a gift horse in the mouth. She couldn't shake the image of Jackson from her mind. She had always wanted another baby, but besides it being impossible, it wasn't realistic being on the run with a baby and having to live off the map for several years. Her chance at motherhood had been relinquished over six years ago.

The doctor in her knew she should rule out the impossible, just in case, even if she were certain it was just a stomach bug.

"I'm going to go run a quick errand," Scully told the group as Mulder raised his brow in question.

"Oh okay, I'll join you," he said as he started to stand from his seat.

"No," she blurted out, almost too quickly.

Monica looked over at her and she could tell the brunette was reading her.

"I just…I forgot something at the hotel, I'll be right back," she fumbled, knowing it was a lame excuse as she reached for her purse, willing the nausea to stay at bay. 

Without looking back, she could sense Monica's gaze on her.

\-----

Scully felt a strange sense of deja vu as she wandered down the aisles of feminine products at the closest drugstore she could find in the area. Heat radiated down her back as if everyone in the store knew Dana Katherine Scully was about to purchase a pregnancy test. It was ridiculous, the doctor inside chided her, but the whole thing felt alien, for lack of a better word.

Her eyes settled on a test that provided a digital result as well as a standard test with the pink lines. Home urine tests were just as accurate and reliable as any blood test is given in a doctor's office providing the timing was done right and not too early.

She returned to the motel room twenty minutes later, hoping Mulder, as well as John and Monica, had not arrived yet. Her pulse thrumming in her ears as she haphazardly tossed her purse onto the bed, relieved Mulder wasn’t back yet, but at the same time anxious about the test results.

Practically tearing open the packages, she got down to business, deciding to take both tests at once. Just in case. Once she was finished, she set the two tests on the counter near the sink and sat on top of the toilet lid as she waited, her hands folded in nervous anticipation.

There was no way it could be positive, but if it was, what would they do? After everything that had happened with William, she wasn’t sure if she deserved to have another baby. How would Mulder feel? They hadn’t talked about the prospect of another child. Hell, they barely talked about William, it had been an unspoken taboo between them for so many years.

But if it wasn’t positive, she would surely be getting her hopes up again. Her mind drifted back to all those years ago when she tried so hard to become pregnant the first time. All of the disappointment she experienced after taking test after test, all of them the same false result that rang in false hopes.

With a sigh, she glanced at her watch, realizing three minutes had passed. With a deep breath, she slowly moved her gaze toward the counter, standing up and moving toward it as if in slow motion.

Her chest started to throb from the pang of her heart beating wildly in her chest with every tiny step toward the inevitable. 

A gasp escaped her lips as her gaze reached the results of the tests that were now glaring painfully up at her. _Pregnant_ , the first one read as she slowly looked toward the second one with two little pink lines staring back at her. Her throat constricted. Before she could entertain any thoughts, the almost ear-splitting sound of her cell phone pierced through the silence. With a sigh, she rushed over to the phone.

Even though the caller's name illuminated the phone, she couldn't help but drift into her once habitual routine. 

"Scully."

"Scully, we just got Jackson's file back. You're going to want to take a look at this," he said.

She could tell immediately by the sound of his voice that something was off. The hesitation in his voice was evident.

"I'll be right there," she somehow managed to push the words out before abruptly ending the call, overwhelmed with emotions. With a heavy sigh, she sprung into motion and reached for her jacket.

  
  


\-------


	7. Chapter 7

Undisclosed Location

4:47 PM

An hour later, Scully and Mulder stood together in a private room, Jackson's file beckoning to them. Doggett and Reyes had agreed that Mulder and Scully would look over the file first, should anything come of it. 

Mulder placed a reassuring hand on Scully's shoulder. "I want it to be him as much as you do," he said softly. "But I also don't want to get our hopes up."

Scully nodded hurriedly as she sucked in a breath, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"I know."

Mulder nodded as they sat in front of the ominous file until Scully managed to muster up the strength to pull open the front cover. They sat in silence as they flipped through several pages before landing on the one they were after. 

Scully sucked in a breath as she ran her hand delicately over the words. "He's from Wyoming, but his birth records are sealed," she whispered. "He is adopted," her voice broke. "And he was born May 21st, 2001. Oh. My. God."

Her hands trembled against the words of the paper before steeling herself to look at Mulder, his expression unreadable. A knock on the door startled them from their reverie.

Reyes stepped in, regarding them carefully before she and Doggett stepped in. 

"I hate to disrupt, but we're being asked to leave," she said as she read into their shocked reactions.

"What did you find?" Doggett asked carefully, hot on the heels of Reyes.

Scully opened her mouth, willing the words to come once again. "He's adopted," she gushed. "But his original birth certificate is sealed."

Doggett nodded. "It's what we expected."

"You knew about this?" Mulder asked, almost defensively.

Reyes shook her head. "No. We were told to investigate this case. But… I've had a feeling about this boy. However, we went to great lengths to ensure your son's safety during the adoption process. It's as it should be, if we could locate the original birth records that easily, he wouldn't have been spared from harm."

Scully jumped to her feet. "A DNA test against mine, but I don't need one to know I'm this boy's mother. A mother always knows."

Mulder gently grasped Scully's arm. "Scully," he warned, silently telling her to tread softly.

"I know. I need to see him now," she said turning toward him and acknowledging his concerned gaze. 

\------

The trip to the Van De Kamp's was a silent one. No words passed between them as they made the drive, but their anxiousness was heavy in the air. 

Mulder could see Doggett and Reyes following them in the rearview mirror and they remained put even as they parked and exited the vehicle. A mutual understanding was shared between the four that Mulder and Scully needed to do this alone. 

Scully took a deep breath upon approaching the expansive suburban home as Mulder came toward her, his hands reaching for hers as they intertwined their fingers together. "I feel like I'm gonna fall off a cliff."

Mulder managed a small smile before they walked toward the front door. Scully reached up to knock, but instead, the door swung open almost expectantly. In front of them stood a black-haired woman of average height and build, maybe in her mid-forties, looking back at them.

"Mrs. Van De Kamp?" Mulder greeted. 

"Yes," she started.

"Mrs. Van De Kamp, my name is Fox Mulder and this is my… Dana Scully," he caught himself.

Scully watched the woman hug her arms close to her body and she immediately felt for the woman, her anxiety palpable. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling she knew who they were and why they were there.

"I know," she said with a shaky breath. "I knew this day would come."

"I'm sorry?" Mulder asked.

"Your eyes," she said, nodding toward Scully. "He has your eyes. He's the spitting image of you," she said with a teary smile.

Scully stared back at Mrs. Van De Kamp in shock, once again willing her lips to move against the shock she felt. "Mrs. Van De Kamp, may we come in?"

With a hurried nod, she stepped aside so they could pass into the room, where they greeted her husband. Her husband had a receded hairline and a somewhat stocky build, but the kindness in his eyes lit up the entire room as he introduced himself.

Mrs. Van De Kamp offered them some tea as they got settled into the white couch. Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully's shoulders, hugging her close to him as he surveyed the interior details of the house. This couple had a preferential taste for a midcentury modern look. Along the mantle, above the fireplace, rested several photos of the three of them along with a few of William/Jackson that were clearly not long after the adoption. 

Scully graciously took the steaming cup of hot tea into her hands, grateful as she felt nausea return full force with the complexity of the situation.

"It wasn't long after he came to us that we knew he was different," Mrs. Van De Kamp started. Scully and Mulder listened on eagerly. At some point, Scully was vaguely aware of Mulder's hand reaching for hers.

"Sam and I tried for so many years to get pregnant," she said as she looked over at her husband. "We were on a waiting list for years until the day finally came when we met Jackson. They told us his name was William and that the decision was made by a single mother because his life had been in danger due to her occupation."

Scully glanced down, bringing the steaming cup of tea up to her lips with her free one as Mulder provided the other with a reassuring squeeze.

"We couldn't imagine the pain and how difficult it must have been for her… you," she said. Although Scully didn't meet her gaze, she knew Mrs. Van De Kamp's eyes were on her.

"Regardless, we thanked God every day for this miracle. We'd decided to give him the name Jackson as a measure of protection, but we wanted to treasure his origin so we gave him the middle name of William."

"William… after both our fathers," Scully whispered.

Mrs. Van De Kamp smiled. "Jack was Sam's father. He'd passed away not long before we adopted William from a heart attack and decided to give him the name of Jackson since we're also originally from Jackson, Wyoming."

Scully smiled wistfully. A woman of faith, she felt a sort of kindred likeness to this woman in front of her who raised her son these past several years.

"What do you do for a living, Mrs. Van De Kamp?" Scully asked, the heaviness of the conversation weighing on her.

"Please, call me Sue. I stayed home with Jackson until he was old enough to go back to school and then I resumed my position as a Teacher in the neighboring school district. Sam is in construction."

Mulder nodded. The Van De Kamps seemed as average as they came. So far they seemed like nothing but a loving couple raising their son behind the literal white picket fence.

"How about you two," Sam asked. 

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances like two deer in headlights. 

"Well, I'm. I'm a medical doctor," Scully said. "A pediatrician."

Sue's face lit up like a Christmas tree at this information. "I always imagined Jackson's biological mother was amazingly intelligent. You see, Jackson does very well academically. He's quite advanced. Aces all his assignments and classes. We're so very proud."

"Thanks… I think," Mulder rolled his eyes in jest.

Sue chuckled. "Oh… I mean no offense. Are you… " 

"Just the driver, the pack mule, the escort," Mulder threw up his hands in mock defeat.

"Oh…. I see. We never did get to learn much about Jackson's father. We just assumed… "

"It's complicated," Mulder continued as he ran his free hand through his hair, wanting to alleviate any added pain this conversation might have on Scully. 

"We both used to work for the FBI. Wil-Jackson's safety was at risk and I had to leave them against my will and my better judgment. Alone, she had to shoulder the burden of protecting our son. Of giving him away without my knowledge. It was the only way," he insisted.

The couple opposite nodded.

"Sue, Sam, aside from Jackson's incredulous academic record. Has he demonstrated any other… abilities?"

Mulder and Scully could tell this question gave both Van De Kamps considerable distress. Sam moved closer, taking his own wife's hands into his own. "Well, about a year ago he was gravely ill from a mysterious illness. We… we were terrified we were going to lose him. We found Doctor Goldman before we moved to Montana, a specialist of sorts. We left our ranch home in Wyoming, desperate to do anything to save him."

Scully's eyes widened in alarm as did Mulder's. He made a mental note to look into Doctor Goldman once they left. 

"Weird things would happen whenever Jackson got upset. Whenever we scolded or disciplined him. A light bulb would shatter or something would go flying across the room."

Sue laughed as she looked up at the other couple. "One time, he and his friends were playing baseball outside at our first home, and they broke the window. Sam had raised his voice and suddenly the entire window was in pieces. When we heard about Leslie and her family… "

"We were scared. We have faith in a higher power," Sue said, nodding toward Scully's golden crucifix. "But we'd never seen anything quite like this. Never knew things like that were possible."

Scully nodded. "It's… it's a long story. One I hope we do get to discuss in detail further. Will-Jackson was different. It made me afraid too. But… my brother in law had given him this injection and was certain that he was normal. But we weren't certain no more harm would come to him."

"I know, it's all very incredulous," Mulder continued. "You might need some time to process."

"Can I speak to your son?" Scully asked hesitantly. 

Sue nodded, tearfully. They could tell this was a lot for the suburban couple to take in. It was best to let it marinate for a while.

"He's in his room, I'll show you," she said as she started up the stairs.

Scully rose to her feet and looked over at Mulder who shook his head. An unspoken understanding between the two of them. Mulder hadn't talked to William since he was two days old. What was another hour or more? Besides, he didn't want to overwhelm the boy. 

Scully followed Sue up the stairs to Jackson's room. They stopped just outside and she could already see the constellation of stars that adorned the dark bedroom walls and her throat constricted. 

A light rap on the door and the familiar boy she saw in the school cafeteria looked in their direction. 

"Jackson, we have a visitor," she started.

Jackson, who was sitting at his desk drawing several pictures of sorts turned toward them. 

"Oh, I remember her," Jackson said, giving a small smile of approval.

"Is it okay if she talks to you?"

Jackson nodded. 

Scully was thankful Sue had allowed her to talk with Jackson alone. As many times as she'd rehearsed in her head what she'd say when or if the day came when she'd finally see her son again, it all seemed to go out the window. 

Sue gave her a reassuring smile as she departed and her knees went weak. Looking around the room, she took in the sight of sports trophies, plush aliens, and the painted blue walls with planets and constellations. Beside his desk, there was even a telescope.

Her gaze wavered until it settled upon the boy in front of her that was her son. Jackson locked his gaze with hers and somehow her body unconsciously pulled its way forward.

"Hi, Jackson," her voice wavered. "Do you remember me from the other day?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's okay. I know who you are."

"You do?" Scully said, caught off guard. 

"Yeah. I've known I was different for a long time. Even before my parents told me I was adopted. You're my mom, right? I mean, the one who gave birth to me."

Scully couldn't help but chuckle as her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah."

"I've seen you before," he explained "I mean before you came to my school. In my dreams. A woman who looks just like you, but I call her Ginger… because of her hair," he said pointing toward his head.

"So I already feel like I've known you forever."

"I see," she said, easing her weight onto his bed for fear that she'd fall otherwise. She smiled at the name Ginger.

What do you say to a child you gave up more than six years earlier? Although he seemed wise beyond his years, he was still a seven-year-old boy.

Jackson stopped what he was doing to face her and she immediately felt herself brushing away the tear tracks that marked her face.

"You're crying. What's wrong?"

Scully laughed, not wanting her son to think she was upset. Pregnancy hormones already well at work with making this process even more difficult and awkward. 

Of the many scenarios and circumstances she imagined reuniting with their son under, this wasn't one of them. 

"Nothing," she insisted. "I'm just so happy. I thought you might be upset or hate me."

Jackson shrugged. "I wondered why my birth parents gave me away. I thought maybe it was because of the weird abilities they didn't want me, but mom and dad told me it was hard for my birth mom."

Scully nodded. "I-we both wanted you so much, but it wasn't safe for us," her voice broke, yearning to hold him in her arms, but not wanting to push at the same time.

Jackson nodded. "I don't hate you. My mom and dad are good parents even if they don't always understand."

Scully nodded. She couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her chest, but she was glad their son had loving parents all these years in their absence.

"When I was sick they tried so hard to make me better even if I hated the experiments they did. They were always the worst."

"Experiments?" Scully asked, her blood running cold.

"Yeah, because of my abilities. I got better though. Doctor Goldman was good to me and I became friends with his son, Kyle, and his sister, Molly. I didn't have many friends before."

Scully nodded. She was glad her son no longer seemed phased by this, but she couldn't help but question if her choice to give him up for adoption was the right one. 

Jackson stood and walked over to a mantle on the other side of his room. She followed his movements until her gaze rested on what looked like to be several snowglobes.

"You like snowglobes," Scully said as a passing observation. Jackson nodded. "Yeah, I've been collecting them since forever."

Jackson reached for one and brought it back to her. 

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he said and Scully did as he asked. She felt the cool plastic of a curricular object against her skin.

"You can open them now," he said.

When she opened her eyes, a small snowglobe with a windmill inside greeted her as flecks of snow danced around it.

"You can have this one," he said. "I got this just before we moved here. I get a new one every time we go somewhere new."

That was all it took before the dam broke free and Scully began to cry, clenching onto the small globe in her hands for dear life.

"I'm sorry," she said, not wanting to overwhelm the boy. 

"Do you need a hug?" He asked and his genuine concern warmed her heart.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said with a sniffle.

Through her clouded vision, she could see Jackson move to sit beside her, placing his arms around her. The movement was unexpected and she cried harder. For so many years, she could only imagine what it would be like to feel her child's arms around her and suddenly she yearned for all of the years she missed.

A couple of minutes later, she managed to pull herself together, wiping away any evidence of tears before she glanced down at Jackson who was already not much shorter than her.

He pulled back with a smile. "My dad says hugs always make things better."

"Yes, he's right," Scully said, palming the small globe in her hand, watching its snow settle.

"Want to see something cool?"

"Sure," Scully implored. 

Jackson's gaze left hers as he looked at the globe in Scully's hand- putting his full concentration into the task. Scully watched as the snow flecks in the globe suddenly spun around even though she had not moved the globe in her hand.

A moment later, the lights suddenly turned off, revealing the constellation of glow in the dark stars above them, and at that moment, Scully recalled Mulder's words years ago about starlight.

She smiled wistfully at the illumination above them as if they were looking at the entire solar system. 

"He's my dad, isn't he?"

It took Scully a moment to process what Jackson was saying. 

"The one with the animal for a name."

Scully laughed despite herself. "Yeah. I think you'll like him. He likes aliens and space too. And baseball."

Jackson smiled, but she could sense a sudden shift in his demeanor.

"You live far away, don't you?"

Scully paused for a moment. She didn't want to give much thought to going home just yet, she couldn't bear the thought of leaving just yet.

"Yeah, in Virginia, not far from Washington D.C."

Jackson's crystal blues widened. "That's where the President lives," said excitedly. 

"Yeah, it is," she smiled. 

"Well, I hope I'll still get to see you and talk to… Fox."

Scully smiled. She was afraid to make a promise she couldn't keep, but regardless she whispered, "Yeah, he'd like that. And you have to be careful about your… powers," she said. "Only show them to important people and never harm anyone. Do you promise?"

"I promise," he said. 

Scully moved into a standing position. She realized Mulder was still waiting or maybe he was with Doggett and Reyes.

"Dana," the sudden use of her first name stopped her in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"If the baby is a girl, name her Lily."

Scully froze. How on earth could Jackson possibly know about the baby when she hadn't told anyone, not even Mulder. She immediately flashed back to the apparition she saw in the motel.

"I've always wanted a little sister and not long ago, we learned about all the different kinds of flowers in class. It's a pretty flower that my teacher says is one of the few that can grow in the dark."

Scully smiled. "It is a very pretty name."

\------


	8. Chapter 8

The following day’s events were a complete blur. Scully had ordered a DNA test even though her mother's intuition conflicted with her rational scientific mind. She knew beyond a doubt that this boy was hers, but she needed proof, especially after all they had been through.

There would be thorough investigations into Doctor Goldman's affairs as he had many children at his facilities with genetic abnormalities that he kept under questionable conditions.

She had waited and waited until it was finally confirmed. The child they had given up all those years ago, finally reunited with them. 

They were overwhelmed. Strange circumstances ended up bringing them closer than ever before to their son. It was as if fate stepped in and lent a hand. At one point in time, she wasn't sure if she believed in that kind of thing.

_Visitation rights. They had been granted visitation rights._

She knew the laws surrounding adoption did not obligate the Van De Kamp’s to such generosity. They were a loving couple who had struggled for years to conceive and her miracle had become two-fold. Her miracle in William, no… Jackson, was a miracle to another family as well.

She hoped that the danger that once followed was no longer around the corner for any of them, especially with the news she had yet to tell Mulder.

"Are you alright, Scully?" She heard Mulder ask, suddenly aware that she had been crying.

She took a deep breath as she faced him. "Yeah," she said, as his hand came to its resting place beside her cheek. 

"We might not be his parents, I mean the ones who get to raise him, but I'm thankful we get to have this opportunity. It's so much more than I could have possibly asked for."

Mulder nodded. "By the time I could entertain the idea of becoming a father, it was quickly taken away," Mulder said as Scully grimaced, before adding, "Through no fault of our own, but that of our enemies. I'm a father, but at the same time, I'm not."

"You are a father, Mulder. In more ways than one."

Her choice of words was not lost on him. Mulder shook his head. "What are you talking about, Scully?"

Scully opened her mouth, but the words refused to come. In one fluid motion, she suddenly found herself reaching for Mulder's hand before settling it on her abdomen. 

His mouth opened in startling realization. It was impossible, yet they had both wanted this. After everything with William and being a refugee, the timing was never right, but he never gave up hope that one day they could have another child.

As Scully's tearful gaze met his, seeing the skepticism in his eyes reflecting at her, she nodded her confirmation before the dam broke.

"It's impossible," he said as he pulled her into his chest.

"I know, I know it is," she cried. "I… I always wanted another child, but I never believed it was possible."

Mulder closed his eyes as he rested his chin against her head, breathing in the faint scent of honeysuckle. The truth be told, he wanted this too and he didn't realize quite how much he wanted it until he was on the run and it was taken away from him. 

His right arm tightened around Scully's shoulders as his hand splayed over the small, yet distinguishable bump under her sweater.

She could hear him crying against her, presumably for the same reasons she'd shed so many tears in Jackson's room. They would get to see their son again and they were getting another chance to be the parents that they couldn't to William.

"He told me to name her Lily," she said suddenly. "That is if the baby is a girl. A flower that blooms in the dark, he said."

"It is a beautiful name," he agreed.

"How he knew is beyond me though."

"He's our son, Scully," he said with a chuckle against her. "Best not to question it."

"Mmm," she murmured into his embrace. "I suppose you're right."

\-----

Van De Kamp Residence

May 26th, 2008

12:20 PM

Scully hugged Jackson tight, almost as if for dear life. They both cried.

"You will come to visit, won't you? And I'll come to visit you too," he insisted as he pulled away.

Scully nodded. "Of course."

"We'll play lots of baseball together, or basketball or soccer, or whatever your preference is, Bud," Mulder said with a wink.

Jackson's eyes lit up. "Promise?"

"Break my heart. Hope to die," they both laughed.

"I've never been on a plane, I can't wait!"

Doggett and Reyes glanced at one another, intertwining their fingers. Seeing this family happily reunited had been more than worth taking on this case and they all but imagined the elatement on Skinner's face when he called to ask how the case was going.

"I remember you," Jackson said suddenly, directed more at Reyes than at Doggett. "You were with her," he said, nodding toward Scully. "Before they gave me away."

Reyes nodded, her eyes welling with tears. "You knew you'd find me here too."

"I had a feeling," she laughed.

Mulder and Scully hugged Sue and Sam. Many tears and laughs had been exchanged between them.

"I was afraid of the day you'd come for so long. Afraid you'd come to take him away," Sue said.

Scully shook her head. It would be devastating to rip Jackson away from his adoptive family after them being all he knew for several years. He'd had so many firsts with them, but there would be many firsts she and Mulder also got to experience with them.

"I wouldn't. You're all he's known these past several years and I'm so grateful to you both for loving him so much and raising him as your own. For giving him a good life and home."

"Thank _you,_ for bringing him into this world. You are and will be a great mother," Sue said, placing a gentle hand against Scully's belly.

"Jackson will get his sister after all," she continued tearfully.

Scully felt a kinship with this woman she had never quite felt before and she knew she'd be eternally grateful that Sam and Sue had come into their lives.

\------

Washington Memorial Hospital

October 31st, 2008

10:13 PM

Lily Katherine Scully-Mulder came into the world on the 31st of October, much to Mulder's excitement.

Jackson had happened to be visiting that weekend, his parents had graciously allowed him to play hooky at school for one day so he could spend the three days with Mulder and Scully.

They’d been trick or treating when it happened. Scully’s water had unceremoniously broken and the three of them had to rush to the hospital in costume. It would make for interesting future stories to tell.

“You could have called me,” Monica said later after she and John arrived at the hospital. “I’m hurt,” she said with a wink and a smile. 

“Oh God, no Monica. Giving birth in the middle of the woods with no working facilities was more than enough for a lifetime.”

Jackson perked up as he held the swaddled bundle that was his sister in his arms while fully decked out in a Batman costume.

“We’ll tell you the story of your grand entrance into the world sooner than you expect, Son.”

“Thanks, but no thanks, Dad.” 

Mulder couldn’t help but smile every time he heard that word. He’d recently taken to calling Scully “Mom” as well. Whenever he explained to his friends at school that he had two moms and two dads, it was always an interesting story he’d tell them, but his adoptive parents were more than okay with it.

A beautiful arrangement of white lilies sat beside Scully’s bedside table along with a “Congrats on your new addition” card beside it from the elated Van De Kamps.

“ _Congratulations on your new addition. We hope you won’t mind sharing her with us. God Bless your second miracle.”_

In the preceding months, they’d worked together as a family unit to help Jackson work on his emotions and in turn, control his powers, utilizing them in a more constructive way. They couldn’t help but wonder if his excitement over having a sibling played a part in that. 

They had been happier than they had been in years, with their second miracle and the first back in their lives. Jackson already had Mulder carving out a space for a garden in the side of the yard and his test would be to see if he could keep it alive in his absence- that is until they announced that they would be moving to Norfolk, just a few hours away from their little Unremarkable House that recently became Remarkable again.

Mulder and Scully watched as Jackson read a book about flowers to his sister, who cooed in excitement as he turned the pages, completely enamored by her big brother. More than anything, she loved it when he would move her toys above her crib and make them dance in the air. As much as they didn’t want to encourage the use of his powers, they couldn’t complain as it never failed to get Lily to stop crying.

“Who knew that life could be this perfect?” Scully mused as they stood by the door, watching the two people that meant more to them than anything else in the world.

“You’re saying that now, but we haven’t even experienced the terrible twos yet,” Mulder chuckled.

“Hmm, I still wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

"Neither would I," Mulder said with a smile. Scully opened her mouth to respond, but he quickly silenced her with his lips on hers.

She thought back to Father Joe's words. _Don't Give Up._

"I won't," she thought. "Ever."

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this so much, it really all came together for me toward the end. I hope you enjoyed the revival bits and teasers even though this is mostly canon divergent. It made sense to me when explaining William/Jackson's story in a way that I felt satisfied and made sense as I don't feel like we got that out of the revival. Mulder and Scully deserved more. Most fics I read almost always kill off the adoptive parents (like the revival), I know it's the easiest and most convenient way to get them out of the way so William can be reunited and live with M&S and I wanted to do something different that didn't involve killing off the Van De Kamps yet still gave Mulder and Scully that reunion and closure they deserved. Hope you guys enjoyed it. This will be my forever POST-IWTB headcanon if we didn't have the revival.


End file.
